kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 September 2015
23:57:24 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:48 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 23:57:59 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:17 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 00:00:18 back,yknow/ 00:01:13 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:01:38 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:01:59 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:13 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:28 Didn'r notice. 00:12:30 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:14:05 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:36 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:16:55 *sits in a spiny chair* 00:17:18 *Signs Shot up for rehab* 00:17:38 *burns down the rehab place* 00:19:22 I saw Golden Freddy in the bathroom! 00:20:57 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:21:01 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:43 *steals Golden Freddy to sell on EBay* 00:24:17 *burnt Golden Freddy which is how I burnt down the rehab place* 00:25:06 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:25:10 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:52 Lumina, I keep seeing Golden Freddy. 00:28:02 tat cant be good 00:28:23 *points to a rehab place as it's burning down* 00:29:16 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:29:22 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:17 Okay seeing a Toy Bonnie isn't that bad. *screams as a female Foxy taps me on the shoulder* Lumina, put a bell on them two. 00:30:30 :D 00:31:26 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:31:31 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:03 *burns down a pizza place, is arrested stats Golden Freddy is why I burnt it down* 00:33:34 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:33:39 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:46 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:37:50 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:06 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:36 Sil: *she sighs and stands by Lumina* 00:40:10 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:40:20 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:24 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:42:24 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:57 Sil: *she pokes Lumina* 00:44:28 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:44:33 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:37 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:46:42 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:57 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:47:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:47:04 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:45 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:48:56 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:39 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:50:48 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:42 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:52:52 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:54 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:21 Hi Jj :D 00:54:24 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:54:34 -!- DannyOltageBD has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:47 Hello everyone. :D 00:54:55 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:54:58 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:02 hey danny, wb jj hey chrissy 00:55:08 Hi Danny... 00:55:11 Hello 00:55:34 Jj is not here Mikiu. 00:55:38 Hello. 00:55:41 o/ 00:55:52 i thought she ws? 00:56:06 Hi FG :D 00:56:09 Sil: Hey, my dad burnt down a rehab place and a pizza plaHey. 00:56:11 Nope. 00:56:19 I'm sure she will be on later. 00:57:01 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:57:05 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:17 Golden Freddy, he appeared in the rehab place. 00:57:41 i hope so 00:58:31 So, how is everyone? 00:59:09 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:59:12 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:32 *burns down a house* Golden Freddy. 00:59:38 Pretty good. 01:01:16 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:01:19 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:23 bored but good 01:01:47 Lumina, I keep seeing Golden Freddy everywhere. 01:02:17 erm...yoou ok/ 01:02:22 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:36 I don't know. And why you selling ballons Lumina? 01:03:02 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 01:03:23 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:03:26 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:54 wtf? 01:04:10 (epic) 01:04:44 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:49 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:56 hi 01:05:58 thanks 01:06:30 Ahhhh! cute toy version of Freddy! *points at JJ* 01:06:38 .. me? 01:06:42 np,yknow? 01:07:02 Hey Bonnie! Don't lose your face. 01:07:37 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:07:41 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:07 Lol 01:08:21 I should get drunk on hot chocolate. 01:08:24 Lol jk. 01:08:28 Shut up faceless Bonnie! 01:09:40 *drinking coffee* 01:09:45 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:09:48 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:12 I love FNAF :D 01:10:19 I hate it. 01:10:23 *shines a flashlight at Lumina* Stop stealing my AA batteries! 01:10:52 AHHH! A yellow bunny thing! *points at Danny* 01:11:15 yoou ok? 01:11:52 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:11:56 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:33 *keeps flashing a flashlight at Lumina';s face* Also tell your sister to stop peeking at me from under the desk. It's fucking creepy! 01:12:35 oh god Shots gone insane 01:14:02 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 01:14:07 *places an X on the floor* Hey Shot, mind standing here? *Points to the X on the floor* 01:14:10 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:14:12 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:14:22 Hi guys 01:14:27 *gets a spotlight and flashes it at Lumina's face* Stop coming to steal my AA batteries. 01:14:48 hey blaze 01:15:17 *unleashes insanity aura so shot cna go even more insane* 01:15:23 AHHHH! Creepy looking chicken thing! *shines a flashlight at Blaze* 01:15:30 hi blaze 01:15:49 Hello jj 01:16:16 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:16:19 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:29 Hello Dr. :D 01:16:34 ...... *looks at shot* ur so lucky I'm not a fighter anymore 01:16:38 lol hwre you? 01:16:42 Lol 01:16:51 Blaze is nub. 01:16:53 oh you must be Danny 01:16:55 *keeps flashing flashlight at Blaze* 01:17:01 rekt 01:17:10 Yes I am. ;) 01:17:15 At your service. 01:17:17 lit so nice to met u finally 01:17:18 lol 01:17:21 Nawww Danny is nub too. 01:17:28 (epic) 01:17:32 Nub? :O 01:17:40 Lol jk 01:17:49 It's nice to meet you too DR. 01:17:51 Hello Blaze 01:17:57 Shot stop it with that flash light 01:17:58 AHHH! Spring..... Hell! *flashes a second spotlight at Danny* 01:18:04 I spend too much time on Club Penguin Wiki chat. 01:18:05 Do you have a degree in some type of medical field? :o 01:18:15 free what upppppp *goes over to bother hi,* 01:18:17 <_> Ah! The light! 01:18:28 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:18:28 The sky 01:18:29 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:36 Neat 01:19:39 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:01 *shines two spotlights at Lumina's eyes* Leave me alone you crazy ballon seller. 01:20:07 What ever u think teen 01:20:20 *wondering if i should use my fire powers* 01:20:27 -Pokes Jj- 01:20:32 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:20:33 *just sits there* 01:20:42 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:45 She's dead. D: 01:20:56 Jj, why did you kick me out of your house> 01:21:00 ?- 01:21:30 None of your concern. *Scratches Katana with a rock* 01:21:40 Now that isn't very logical. u.u 01:21:45 AHHH! Toy ±Freddy has a sword! 01:22:34 Lol 01:22:35 Shot 01:22:36 It is to me... 01:22:45 *goes ove to shot* 01:22:46 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:22:50 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:22:58 over * 01:23:12 *points at Teen* Shut up Bonnie, you've lost your face. 01:23:40 *fires a bullet through shot's lung* 01:23:58 Fnaf is so lost it charm 01:24:01 ugh 01:24:10 *uses a spotlight as shield* 01:24:54 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:25:01 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:11 *a bucket of ice water falls on Blaze* 01:25:13 Heh 01:25:27 *shines a spotlight in Teens eyes, puts on the Freddy mask* 01:27:05 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:27:10 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:27:38 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:28:06 Clash of Clans is the best game though. 01:28:07 .... *looks at teen* 01:29:13 *burns down a school, writes on the walls "Golden Freddy was here. He must burn in hell."* 01:30:04 *teen burst into flames* oh dear I wonder how that happened 01:30:28 YES! Burn Bonnie! 01:31:37 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:32:01 *dries myself off* 01:32:18 I see him everywhere! 01:34:02 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:34:17 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:34:18 Fire eh? 01:34:29 Pfff that is a week flame 01:34:31 *Blaze suddenly freezes solid* 01:34:31 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:34:36 Ha 01:34:38 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:34:48 (trol) 01:34:49 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:34:53 (troll) * 01:35:07 -!- Dr.Blaze has left Special:Chat. 01:35:22 *The flames burning teen become colorless and burn him badly* 01:35:27 YAY IT WORKED *hugs the all* 01:35:31 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 01:35:38 ahhh 01:35:41 *u see a needle nearly missing his head* how strange events 01:35:49 *shoves Wolf away* 01:36:08 *cries* 01:36:16 *jumps in polar ice cap water* 01:36:18 *picsk wolf up* 01:36:27 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:36:28 Truly we'll never know why teen has bad luck 01:36:32 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:36:33 there there it'l be ok *hugs him smiling* 01:36:35 *smiles* 01:36:44 Ugh fu** my life. 01:36:45 or why colorless fire burnt him 01:36:57 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:37:05 its totally not like i use those colored flams (troll) 01:37:12 flames* 01:37:22 Wolf I didn't want you to be burned. 01:37:22 *hugs mum tightly* 01:37:24 -!- Dr.Blaze has left Special:Chat. 01:37:25 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 01:37:28 That's why. 01:37:34 Indeed and it couldn't have be me I'm a healier 01:37:43 *smiles sweetly* 01:37:48 Aw shush 01:37:50 *pets wolf as hes hugging me* 01:37:52 u.u 01:38:00 im too nice to use my flames lol 01:38:02 *holds knife next to me* 01:38:19 *hugs teen* no dat 01:38:24 *aims it the opposite way of the way intended* 01:39:01 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:39:09 lol 01:39:16 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:39:53 *pulls out a pistol and aims at Lumina, still seeing as BB* 01:39:58 Ugh you guys torment mel... 01:40:02 me* 01:40:21 I have no idea what ur talking about teen 01:40:24 hm? *looks at shot* 01:40:28 Shush blaze... 01:40:32 i didnt do anything 01:40:32 u.u 01:40:50 Me either 01:40:54 *smiles* 01:40:59 Lies... 01:41:07 All I did was... 01:41:08 *hugs the blaze* wolf eat this one then *nibbles her head softly* 01:41:16 This *poofs into a ball of fire* 01:41:17 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:41:29 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:41:30 *pets wolf* 01:41:35 *stabs myself and devirtualizes* 01:41:43 *revives teen* 01:42:00 I think that the second time this week 01:42:10 Ughhh 01:42:13 Grrrr] 01:42:15 *flips the safety off* This is for stealing my AA batteries and ammo from my guns. 01:42:15 ur putting me out of a job miki 01:42:24 *nibbles her more* 01:42:31 *throws the knife through a wall* 01:42:33 idk what your talking bout lol 01:42:52 *demonic voice* I hate you all... *smirks* 01:43:07 *red aura surrounds me* 01:43:12 Miki teen gone evil again 01:43:21 EVERY ONE STOP.... hammer time *dances* 01:43:21 eh i can quickly handle this 01:43:29 Shut up BB! 01:43:33 *vanishes* 01:43:42 *to Saturn's core* 01:43:46 *pulls a pez dispenser out of pocket* 01:44:04 Blaze 01:44:17 Yes free 01:44:17 whose BB,shot? 01:44:26 *smiles and pulls the trigger slowly* You 01:44:33 Want some liquid fire? 01:44:35 *Shoots a beam at Neptune blowing it up* 01:44:41 Sure 01:44:50 /me gives Blaze a glass 01:44:53 *watches as the bullet slams into an invisible barrier and sends it flying back at Shot hitting him in the leg* 01:44:54 Becareful 01:44:57 It burns 01:45:04 *is tangled up in blazes hair* 01:45:24 *drinks it* nah I fire elemental remember 01:45:24 *goes back to Earth* 01:45:28 I hate... 01:45:31 I hate... 01:45:36 I HATE... 01:46:02 Okay then 01:46:12 *pops a round jawbreaker like cndy into mouth and my body falls to the ground while my soul appears to be in a Soul reaper uniform* 01:46:13 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:46:14 poor wolf don't worry buddy I get u out 01:46:17 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:46:26 Some howwwww 01:46:26 *screams in rage and pulls the trigger seven times, the pistol jams after the fifth shot* 01:46:53 sigh...i can feel how angry teen is lol 01:47:13 Want some Issy? 01:47:41 oh uhm no thanks,yknow? 01:47:50 *freaks out* 01:47:51 *a mountain blows up* 01:47:57 Okay then 01:48:04 wait you can see me?! *is in soul reaper form* 01:48:08 *drinks a few glasses of them* 01:48:30 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:48:39 *sees the mountain explode and flashsteps over to where it happened at* 01:49:02 Mm teen destroy a mountain I think it brings the score to a even 40 01:49:04 *tries to unjam the pistol, is too full of rage from working at Freddy's and makes it look like I'm trying to reload and old musket* 01:49:11 *vanishes* 01:49:28 *drinked four glasses* this is good stuff 01:49:32 oh? is teen scared of me? 01:49:46 *throws a knife near Danny* 01:50:02 Blaze 01:50:07 Be careful 01:50:12 It is like beer to us 01:50:21 *backs up into a corner* I can't take it! I just can't.... He's in my dreams, my thoughts, he's everywhere. 01:50:30 Nah I could out drink anyone in real life 01:50:35 *colorless fire appears around danny to protect him and it burns the dagger out of existence* 01:50:56 *shurgs* I think it because of my Irish blood 01:50:57 *throws a knife through shot's face* 01:51:03 Sure Blaze 01:51:04 Sure 01:51:12 K 01:51:13 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:51:14 K 01:51:15 K 01:51:15 K 01:51:16 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:51:17 No really I don't get drunk 01:51:21 *appears above teen and draws zanpakuto and slices a deep gash into teens back* 01:51:29 If you say so 01:51:42 *gets blasted into a ocean and sinks to the bottom* 01:51:54 *believes Blaze, but has nothing else to say* 01:52:32 sigh whys finding that guy got to be a pain 01:53:03 Ugh 01:53:10 i hate being pathetic 01:53:19 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:53:22 *walks away on water* 01:53:23 *wacthes the scene in front of us* *treating it like it ever day thing* think teen will blow up the planet again ? *looks at free* 01:53:28 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:53:34 Maybe, just maybe 01:53:51 *shrugs* I am just going to get drunk and poof into a ball of fire again 01:53:51 *sheaths zanpakuto and walks over to my body and slips back into it* 01:53:52 I am going to go for a little, bye everyone! o/ 01:53:56 K 01:53:57 ye 01:53:58 seeya danny 01:54:01 BYe 01:54:05 Bye * 01:54:09 Danquisha 01:54:15 Take care. :) If you need anything my TP is always available. 01:54:21 Danquisha? XD 01:54:23 K 01:54:24 rofl 01:54:30 Idec. 01:54:31 K, Felicia. 01:54:34 How Mary's time has he done that ? *treating this as a normal no big deal thing* 01:54:36 *smirks* 01:54:41 Idgaf. -Flips weave.- 01:54:47 Same 01:54:48 Hehe. 01:54:50 -!- DannyOltageBD has left Special:Chat. 01:54:54 Idgaf about you. 01:54:57 Hehe 01:54:58 Idk 01:55:30 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:55:37 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:55:39 Heh 01:55:45 /me locks his tp * 01:55:49 (troll) 01:55:50 Sil: *she stands by Lumina* 01:55:52 Remember when the after life was like oh god it you guys 01:55:56 classic 01:56:15 *is sitting in a barrel of liquid fire* 01:56:15 Nah I didn't really lock it. 01:56:34 /me locks Fg userpage * 01:56:38 *zanpakuto left a gash actually really deep in teens back that he dies of blood loss lol* 01:56:41 *shrugs* 01:56:42 Then I punch the angel death in the fucking face 01:56:46 Go ahead Teen 01:56:50 good times 01:56:52 I don't edit anyways 01:56:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:57:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:57:17 /me locks Blaze's user pages * 01:57:24 (troll) 01:57:30 Meh 01:57:36 .... 01:57:41 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:57:46 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:57:50 !ignore Dr.Blaze 01:57:51 HypercaneTeen: Now ignoring Dr.Blaze. 01:57:58 !hello 01:57:58 Hello there, 01:58:03 !seen myself 01:58:04 I haven't seen myself since I have been here. 01:58:06 -!- Hypercane Bot was kicked from Special:Chat by CouncilOrg 02:02:40 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:02:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 02:02:48 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 02:03:06 Well I have a madness from 02:03:13 i have my insanity aura on so...hes probably fallen for that 02:03:18 I have a lazy from 02:03:27 And a don't care from 02:03:35 yes ur in it 24 -7 02:03:44 Sil: No, his ability to go into Madness is fused into his sword. 02:04:01 *smacks free lightly with a newspaper * 02:04:14 Pretty much 02:04:18 this is more my aura forces ihm to lose all sanity so even in if its in his sword hes gone 02:04:23 *shrugs and the newspaper burns* 02:05:13 Sil: Thanks mother in law(!) *she pulls out her pistol and loads large blue tipped rounds* 02:05:38 *looks at sil* i cant control when the aura takes over 02:06:20 *exodia blasts Blaze from behind* 02:06:36 Hey 02:06:47 Hi 02:06:55 !!!!! Wtf 02:07:01 Heh 02:07:08 Sil: Whatever. Guess I gotta do what my mum had to do. *she cries* Shoot him. 02:07:27 look i'll erase the insanity,sil 02:07:28 *shoots Shot repeatedly* 02:07:43 gets infront of shot and the bullets fly back at teen* 02:07:56 *dodges them and vanishes* 02:08:03 He almost killed me 02:08:10 *annoyed* 02:08:27 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 02:08:35 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 02:08:37 Want some healing fire? 02:08:39 *looks at shot and eyes become blood red as i begin devouring the insanity from him* 02:09:00 btw everyone i have a new skype name if you you want to know it i will tell you 02:09:19 In pm or main? 02:09:19 I got it *heals myself* 02:09:31 *exodia blasts blaze's room* 02:09:31 Sil: *she knocks Lumina out the way* You really think I'd fire live rounds into my dad? 02:09:34 K 02:10:00 in main i guess its Coada_Fang 02:10:00 Noooooo 02:10:07 im erasing the insanity *looks at sil and a aura of both insanity and terror surround me* 02:10:24 Hahahahaha 02:10:38 i do 02:10:50 *moves in with wolf temporarily* 02:11:00 my poor room 02:11:11 T-T 02:11:16 *pets her softly* 02:11:19 >:D 02:11:20 i dont really reveal my skype 02:11:38 org and chrissy and blaze (maybe) knows it 02:11:43 *fixes her room* 02:11:55 *vanishes* 02:12:14 Sil: *she pulls the trigger of her pistol, the slide recoils to the point of breaking free and the barrel recoils up high* 02:12:15 Oh I know it Issy 02:12:24 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 02:12:38 I know it too. 02:12:45 and teen, forgot 02:12:45 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 02:12:47 wb niko 02:13:03 you dont have to tell me or even ad me i an just letting everyone know because my old account got hacked 02:13:03 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 02:13:10 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 02:13:19 *completely erases shots insanity* 02:13:50 Sil: Some help your powers can be. Next time I might not ask for help. 02:14:13 yea well its not my fault *stands up* 02:14:25 not 1005 02:14:27 %* 11:57:39 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:00:14 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 12:00:47 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 12:01:43 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 12:01:53 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 12:02:23 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 12:02:29 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 12:11:51 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 16:41:58 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:48:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:49:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:50:52 ryker? 16:50:54 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 16:50:57 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 16:52:49 hello? 16:57:25 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 16:57:26 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 16:58:57 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 16:58:58 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 17:07:50 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 17:07:52 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 17:11:30 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 17:12:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 17:13:08 heroo? 17:14:11 ryker? 17:17:06 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 17:17:33 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 17:17:36 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 17:17:59 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 17:18:35 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 17:18:42 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 17:18:45 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 17:21:00 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 17:21:08 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 17:21:16 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 17:22:44 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 17:23:20 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 17:23:21 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 17:23:22 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 17:23:23 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 17:25:22 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 17:26:41 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 17:27:04 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 17:27:40 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 17:28:10 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 17:28:11 -!- yker has left Special:Chat. 18:35:33 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 18:37:54 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 18:37:55 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 18:42:05 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 18:42:18 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 18:45:42 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 18:45:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:46:01 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 18:46:16 Sil: Hey hun. *tackle hugs* 18:48:16 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 18:49:14 hi 18:49:51 Sil: *she smiles* 18:50:47 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 18:51:19 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:51:19 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:52:35 Sil: Can too. 18:53:14 love you too 18:54:29 Sil: *she kisses* 18:55:15 *kisses back* 18:56:17 Sil: *she smiles and runs her hand though her husbands hair* 18:57:23 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:00:21 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 19:02:51 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 19:03:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 19:07:09 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 19:07:41 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 19:07:41 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 19:09:32 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 19:09:37 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 19:09:42 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 19:17:25 -!- yker has joined Special:Chat. 2015 09 13